


玄关

by WGF



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGF/pseuds/WGF





	1. 上

门在剧烈的撞击声中关上了。倒在玄关口的两人大口喘着气。  
“到这里就……可以了吧？” 橙子从荒耶身上起来，环顾四周。她家里外的结界和符文都启动了，就算那些人追过来也能周旋。她站起来，揉了揉酸胀的小腿。  
出汗了……丝袜黏着好难受……  
荒耶仍原样坐在地上。从门缝透进来的阳光勾勒出黑色大衣杂乱的褶皱。  
橙子放下抬起的左腿，向他伸手。  
“到这里还不行。” 荒耶说着，攥紧橙子的手。  
“哎？不至于吧？那些人——”  
她的音量随着重心突然下坠，直到回到刚才的姿势——倒在荒耶身上，甚至程度更深，盖住他的双唇。  
橙子愣了愣。不过这时候的两人已经相当熟悉对方的身体，她以为只是自己没站稳，便当作什么事也没发生，不慌不忙地直起身。然而荒耶一只手抓着她的手，另一只手按住她的肩膀，硬生生把她拉了回来。  
“到这里还不行。” 荒耶重复了一遍。他的面孔陷在橙子的影子里。脸上的沟壑更深，眼珠更漆黑，目光中的压迫力也是平时的两倍。  
橙子终于明白他在说什么了。  
趁荒耶还没进一步的动作，她甩开按在肩上的手，瞬间扼住他的咽喉。  
“大敌当前,你想什么呢？!” 橙子凑近荒耶的脸，压低声音，意图威胁他打消念头。  
荒耶神情如常，丝毫没有因为要害受制而让步。  
“正因如此，更需要及时补充——”  
橙子手上用力，掐断了冷静的声音。  
“我的魔力也不多了。” 她强调道。刚才战斗留下的酸痛未消去，现在稍微用力，手臂便不住地颤抖。

此时宽大的手掌握紧橙子扼住脖子的右手手腕。她眼睁睁看着荒耶拉开自己的手，像拂开树枝那么容易。  
由于苍崎橙子在魔术方面胜过荒耶宗莲太多，她下意识地认为自己总是比较强的那一个，却忽视了荒耶在近战方面的优势。在不方便使用魔术的时候，比如说现在，魔力需要留着对付别人而不是彼此，而且在如此近的距离内，橙子几乎没有胜算。  
“要做就快点。” 她皱着眉小声说，目光转向别处。  
荒耶了然地点头。

等橙子回过神的时候，他们已经从玄关的地板转移到门和瓷砖的交接处。  
离床越来越远了。她望着天花板上晃动的光斑，心不在焉地想。  
那是她的金属胸针被荒耶的大衣蹭到了。  
她瞥了一眼埋在她颈窝处的男人。他小心地亲吻着，从耳后到锁骨，干燥的嘴唇抹去细汗，一寸一寸捂热她的肌肤。脖子部分的皮肤比较薄，很容易留下痕迹，但是荒耶从来没有过。不知道应该说他技术好还是差。  
算了，这都无所谓。  
对苍崎橙子来说，跟荒耶宗莲做爱是极少数不抱有目标，也不用追求效率的事。  
希望那些人不要太快追到这里。平时不生气的人生起气来可不得了。  
她看着荒耶，心里笑了笑。

不过说实话，这家伙太慢热了。  
橙子将他的黑发拨开，俯身吮吸侧颈。汗水滚入齿间，取而代之的是略带凉意的唾液和淡红的痕迹。  
他也出了很多汗啊……  
印象中日本的夏天比伦敦热得多，橙子也不觉得有多难受。但现在气温爬上二十五度就不想出门。  
今天快三十度了吧。  
再加上她贴在这么大一个穿着秋季大衣的热源上。  
话说回来，他为什么还穿着大衣啊……  
橙子眯开眼，捏住领子往下一拽 ，黑色大衣像影子般胡乱地摊在瓷砖上。  
荒耶顿觉轻松不少，将憋在胸口的气息缓缓呼出。尽管他已经刻意放轻声音，橙子还是察觉到了他的反应。  
那干脆脱干净吧。

因为荒耶穿来穿去都是相同款式的衣服，橙子对衬衫扣子熟悉到半梦半醒的时候闭着眼也能解开。她一边继续亲吻，一边沿着领子摸到最上面那颗，三五下衬衫便完全敞开了。  
记得是这里——  
她从锁骨一路吻下去，直到舌尖尝到一丝血腥味。  
找到了。刚才战斗留下的伤口。  
她毫无预兆地咬下去。  
荒耶一把抓紧她的外套，顺便将它拽了下来。“叮当”一声，金属胸针嗑在瓷砖上。  
橙子满意地瞥了一眼他紧皱的双眉，将头发拨到耳后。伤口渗出一点血珠，她便舔去一点，再将唾液均匀涂抹在上面。唾液中的魔力通过伤口进入回路，如电流般带来轻微的麻痹感，逐渐缓和荒耶的痛觉。  
“给你治疗还不情愿？” 她把残留在下嘴唇的血液舔干净了。  
荒耶目光一凛。  
下一秒橙子的背就结结实实撞在门上。  
小点声……  
她刚想说，便对上荒耶暗含怒气的双眼，同时还有嘴唇粗糙的质感。  
他为什么这么容易在这种事情上生气啊……  
之前阿鲁巴怀疑荒耶从来不生气，或者说从来不会表现出来。当时橙子抓心挠肝地想告诉她的同学，那是因为荒耶生气的场合他不可能在场。  
「专心点。」荒耶通过共感传来的声音直接在橙子的脑中响起。  
「要求真高。」橙子反唇相讥。不过还是回应了他。  
她的双臂缠住刚吻过的荒耶的脖子，没有用力，他便倒向自己这边。她感到唾液不断被卷走，喉咙也开始干燥。等不及更多的液体自然分泌，荒耶不厌其烦地扫过她口腔内的每一个角落。  
都说了我的魔力也不多……  
不过橙子不会在这时候与荒耶争辩。他不是没有节制的人，基于这一点的信任，她可以放任他索取他想要的东西。毕竟她刚才也看到了她期待的表情。

这个吻很长。  
比平时几个玩闹的吻加起来还要长。  
橙子觉得身体渐沉，似乎正从门上慢慢滑下。 腰碰到冰凉的瓷砖时，她瑟缩了一下。荒耶暂时收敛攻势，托起她的后背，帮她拉好衬衫的下摆。随即两人又贴合在一起。  
类似的事情发生过很多次。  
每当橙子认为荒耶已经完全顺从欲望的时候，他就会显露出平时理性的一面。  
她半睁开眼睛，朦胧中打量这张熟悉的，即便在此时依旧没有流露任何情感的脸。  
无论何种情况下都不会崩溃的意志力……  
真吸引人啊……  
不管是它所带来的安全感，还是由它引起的破坏欲，都驱使着橙子向荒耶靠近。

橙子把手掌贴在荒耶胸口。指腹划开附着在皮肤上的汗水，缓慢而用力地摩挲粗糙的伤疤。她知道荒耶身上每一处旧伤的位置，每次触摸时不免想象其背后的故事。荒耶有时候会解释一两句，像现在忙着从她身上汲取魔力的时候便不理会她的动作。  
趁他不注意试试吧。  
橙子指尖一转，写下一个符文。  
荒耶抓住她手的时候已经晚了。符文只有两划，落成后蓝色的荧光渐渐暗淡。  
“紧张什么，我又不会害你。” 橙子坦荡地接下荒耶充满不信任的目光，“感觉怎么样？”  
荒耶没回答，只是俯身继续刚才的吻。这一次比之前更自然，仿佛泡入温泉般不由自主地放松。魔力和血液在体内加速流动，犹如热水逐步沸腾。现在他对魔力的饥渴已经缓解，只是纯粹感受着橙子。  
她光滑滚烫的皮肤，阳光下仿佛在流淌的长发，有时偷偷睁开的琥珀色的双眼……他觉得怀中的一切都太珍贵了。 他从未想过拥有她，但也无法容忍她被别人占有。唯一能做的便是抓住如梦似幻的当下。

荒耶在白衬衫的领口附近摸索。手指急切地擦过布料，不断发出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
橙子想起来这件衬衫的扣子是藏在里面的，不好找，于是迷迷糊糊地睁开眼想帮他。荒耶好不容易找对了位置，但远不如橙子解他扣子来得熟练。第一二颗开了，第三颗还在，他便急着拨弄第四颗。  
橙子弯了弯嘴角，松开他的双唇。  
“我自己来吧。”  
荒耶不领情。  
橙子看了看快被他扯坏的衬衫，又看了看如炬的双目。  
这是催情符文的效果还是他的本心啊……  
她想笑又不能笑，抿着嘴拍拍他的手背，投降似的说：“你来你来……”  
话音未落，第三颗扣子便开了。橙子的胸部完全暴露在空气中。  
她轻声呼出一口气。  
今天真热。  
荒耶的目光胶着在她蒙着汗的皮肤上。不像被吸引，而是像端详出错的人偶一样严肃认真。  
“干嘛？” 橙子有点不快地问。  
荒耶将她揽到肩上，撩起衬衫，解开了胸罩。  
“没什么。”  
橙子抬起头，怀疑地盯着漆黑的双眼。  
“你有话想说。”  
荒耶拉下肩带，胸罩落在她的裙子上。  
“我在想你为什么突然换颜色。”  
橙子看着青色的花纹，脸色微妙地变得冷漠。她抱住荒耶的脖子，没有让他察觉。两人胸口贴着胸口，多余的热量相互传递，难以散发。  
“偶尔换换口味。” 橙子在他耳边嗫嚅。沉默几秒后，生硬地问： “你有意见？”  
荒耶托住她胸部的手一顿。  
“没，只是……” 他一边语气平静地想解释，一边用手指夹住她的乳首开始搓揉。  
“别——” 橙子打断他，但上涌的眩晕感又让她说不下去。她攀住荒耶的脊背，咬着牙发泄莫名的怒气，“别说多余的话。”  
她说着，将五指深入黑发，强迫荒耶低头直视自己。另一只手与他没有动作的手交缠。  
“喜欢……或者不喜欢……” 她忍住不发出多余的声音，所以说话有些嘶哑，但威胁的力道丝毫未减弱。  
“二选一。” 她抵住荒耶的额头，在他唇边说。

荒耶先是毫不犹豫地吻下去，然后毫不犹豫地回答：  
「喜欢。」  
「橙色也好，青色也罢。你知道我不会在意。」  
「所以——」  
他略微睁开眼，宽厚的手掌抚平了杂乱的长发。  
「别明知故问了，苍崎。」

橙子笑了笑刚说好，粗暴的敲门声盖过了她的呢喃。  
两人对视一眼，立刻清醒，拉开距离。两束目光紧紧盯着门。沉默中暗流涌动。  
“咚咚咚——”  
木门在门框中震动。暧昧的气氛彻底土崩瓦解。  
刚被打断时橙子还有怒气，现在冷静下来只剩下不详的预感。  
房子周围都是结界和符文，按理说有敌意的人接近便会发动。即便不能挡下来，她也会警觉。现在外面的人却能无声无息走到门口……  
变凉的汗珠在她身体各处不停滑落。  
荒耶想站起来，手腕立刻被橙子拽住。  
别去送死。她瞪着荒耶。  
那你打算怎么办。荒耶回以询问的目光。  
正当两人紧张地眼神交流如何应敌时，门又响了。

“苍崎橙子，开门！我知道你在家！”  
来者不是刚才战斗过的敌人，而是两人的同学，柯尼勒斯·阿鲁巴。  



	2. 中

两人僵持在原地。  
橙子终于想起来了——她跟阿鲁巴说好今天还钱。  
他来干什么？  
她感觉到荒耶的眼神质问，但视若无睹。皱着眉扣好衬衫，拍了拍裙子，将荒耶当作清洁工具般推到门后。然后把门开了一条小缝，探出头。  
柯尼勒斯立刻用身体堵住这条口子，差不多要贴到橙子脸上。  
“钱呢？” 他挑动眉毛，双目如炬盯着门内矮半个头的少女。同时咧开嘴，笑容挤满整张俊美的脸。  
橙子退后半步，但把门往外推了几毫米。她真诚地看着柯尼勒斯的眼睛，回以微笑。另一只手摊开，背在身后，像鸟雀振翅般动了动。  
藏在门后的荒耶虽然不理解橙子的用意，但犹豫片刻后，他还是握住了那只不安分的手。  
掌心刚贴到一起的时候，宽厚有力的手掌被猛地甩开了。  
“我去拿。” 橙子勉力维持微笑，背在身后的手已经攥成拳头。  
“你快——”   
她没等阿鲁巴说完便推上门，一转头对上荒耶。  
“我的意思是钱，谁要你的手了？！” 只听她咬着牙用气声说。

荒耶听到“钱”字顿时了然，往客厅方向退了一步。  
橙子抿了抿嘴唇，感觉刚才说得有点过。于是凑到荒耶近前，语气软下来：“你听我解释……”   
荒耶点点头表示在听，但身体实诚地后退了几米。  
橙子踩着他的脚步逼近，拉住黑衬衫的一角。  
“我的钱还没到账。一到就还你。三天之内。” 她信誓旦旦地说。  
在被一个人催债的时候，向另一个人保证自己绝对会还钱……  
荒耶不说话，但已经靠到沙发背上，无路可退。  
橙子踮起脚，抱住他沉闷的脸。  
“相信我。”   
荒耶直视这对发亮的眼睛，几乎坠入其中。他想：即便知道她在骗人，还是有不少人会把钱给她吧。  
可惜他不在这个范围之内。  
“你卡里的钱呢？” 荒耶一边冷静地问，一边拿下她的左手攥在手心里。  
“我买——现在不是说这个的时候。” 橙子及时转移话题。脚踮得更高，另一只手勾住荒耶的脖子，嘴唇快贴到他的脸颊，“总之先借我点。”  
她急着吐出的热气擦过皮肤，有点痒。荒耶顺势搂住她的腰，将她抱起。手探入衬衫内，沿着脊椎抹去细汗。橙子被突如其来的抚摸激得颤抖了一下。荒耶像收到了信号，凑近她有些发红的耳朵，缓缓说出两个字：“不行。”  
橙子闻言一把推开身上的重量想要脱身，奈何力量差距悬殊。她像被拦腰擒住的猫，四肢怎么扑腾都使不上力。再怒目而视龇牙咧嘴，在抱猫的人看来也只是玩闹。  
“那你要怎么样才肯借？” 被抱住的人没了办法，揪着领子气急败坏地问，让人想起猫打架时从喉咙底发出的呜呜声，像威胁也像在求饶。  
她全然忘了外面还有个人。

门果然砰砰砰地响了。  
“苍崎你好了没？”  
“别吵！没跟你说话！” 橙子朝门的方向怒吼道。把对荒耶的怒气全部宣泄在门外无辜的人身上。

明明是她欠我钱不还，她凶什么凶啊？！  
柯尼勒斯气得跳脚，但碍于橙子的气势不敢再敲门。只得耐心等着。

荒耶也被震了一下。看橙子一副不达目的誓不罢休的样子，想这次是在劫难逃。  
“多少？” 他松了口风，掰开橙子攥紧的手指。  
“不多，就四位数。” 橙子忙说，回到平时对付外人时的礼貌温和，变化之迅速堪比伦敦的天气。她说着帮荒耶捋平领子，手指有意无意地略过衣襟间无遮挡的皮肤。  
荒耶心领神会，去解橙子的衬衫扣子。这回他熟练多了。像破冰船剖开初冬时节的薄冰一样，纽扣接二连三地散开。她的肌肤在夏天的空气中仍散发热气。  
“一千是四位数，九千九百九十九也是四位数。” 他在吻她胸口之前冷静地说。  
橙子倒吸一口气，然后慢慢呼出来。荒耶的吻一开始沿着胸骨，然后逐渐往左边偏。她努力克制着不让呼吸颤抖，但心跳是没法控制的。血液从荒耶吻的地方泵向全身，如浪潮般冲刷她的意识。  
在荒耶的嘴唇即将碰到那颗红点的时候，橙子托起他的下巴，掌心按着胡须根部，有微弱的刺痛感。她低头咬住他的下嘴唇，舌尖慢慢滋润干燥的表面。  
“七千……” 她在嘴唇分离的片刻中含混地吐出两个字，然后便立刻吻回去。舌头从牙龈仔仔细细舔到齿尖，仿佛要把刚才流失的魔力拿回来。  
荒耶倒不急着反攻。他把怀中的人放低一些，让她的脚趾能点到地面，但大部分重量还压在他身上。这样橙子不必费力，他也重新占据高度上的优势。准备好之后，荒耶便径直侵入橙子的口腔深处，从舌根开始摩擦至舌尖，再转换角度，从另一侧绕回舌根。每一次纠缠他便抽走一些空气。  
橙子刚开始尚有反击之力，后来主动权便落入荒耶手中。眩晕感从尾椎骨一路爬升至脑海深处，还有舌尖神经末梢相触带来的战栗，很快淹没她的理智。她不再思考，只凭本能抓紧荒耶的腰和背，仿佛稍一松手就要溺死在水里。双手揉着攥着薄薄的一层黑色布料，随时有可能把它撕碎。  
半透明的窗帘筛去了阳光里的热气，只有一条熠熠的光带温柔地贴在两人的脸颊上。他们在其中震颤，来回移动，彼此纠缠。忽而她的睫毛变成暗金色，忽而他的下颌被擦亮。他们跌跌撞撞地从沙发背转移到玄关的墙上，最后回到门口，回到阳光照不到的角落里。两人完全贴在一起，比刚才在这里时更加紧密。不仅胸口和手臂，双腿也相互缠绕。荒耶甚至能在橙子乱了节奏的呼吸声中，分辨出丝袜在裤子上不安地摩擦时发出的微弱声响。他不由将她抱得更紧，仿佛一松手她真的会落入水中，或者变成一阵烟消失不见。恍惚中某一瞬间，他期望自己可以永远这样，完全地，不留任何余地地占有她。  
但只有一瞬间而已。  
荒耶松开了橙子，手臂和嘴唇都松开了。

橙子落到地上，瓷砖的凉意让她稍微找回一点实感。但看着荒耶的双眼依然恍惚，像刚被人叫醒。  
“我现在拿不出七千。” 荒耶一边拨开她脸上的碎发，一边低声说，“最多三千。”  
橙子不以为然。整个人往他身上倒，手臂绕到衬衫里面抱住腰。长发垂下来，夹在额角和他的胸口之间，有几丝被唾液和汗水粘着。  
“别骗我。” 橙子仰头吻了吻他的喉结，声音低沉，略显倦态，“只有三千你怎么付的学费和房租？卡里少说也有一万吧……”  
她下巴抵在荒耶两条锁骨的中下，注视他的双眼，自信得仿佛查过余额。全然不在意平时一丝不苟的长发被自己弄成什么毛躁的样子，连发丝挡住视线也不管。  
“有又如何？我有义务要借给你吗？” 荒耶不厌其烦地帮她梳理长发，同时平静地反问道。  
意外地，橙子没有生气，只是笑了笑。  
“义务嘛，当然没有——我倒希望有呢，我借你魔力你借我钱之类的……”  
“你把自己当成什么人……” 荒耶的脸色一沉。  
他怎么不说我把他当成什么人呢……  
橙子心里暗笑。  
“开玩笑开玩笑。” 她安抚似的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，然后抬起眼睛，认真问：“真的只借三千？有多的也不借？”  
“最多三千。” 荒耶还是一步不让。  
老实说，橙子觉得三千很够意思了。但谁让她现在连三百都拿不出呢。阿鲁巴又是少一个子都不会善罢甘休的人。思来想去，她觉得只有对不起荒耶这一条路可走。  
“三千就三千吧，先借我。” 她佯装退步。  
“好。” 荒耶拉上衬衫，“我去取。”  
“现金吗？” 橙子还抱着他不松手。  
“嗯。柯尼勒斯要支票？”  
“他没说。不过我没空白支票，要去银行写。取现的话也得出门，太麻烦了。” 橙子说得真挚，好像真的在替荒耶着想。实际上她楼上抽屉里就有一本空白支票。她的钱就是随着那本支票本变薄而消失的。  
“不如你把卡给我，我给柯尼勒斯？”   
然后让他自己划掉七千。等几天我的钱到账了，再悄悄给荒耶转回去。  
她如此盘算。  
然而荒耶干脆地拒绝了。理由是不放心把卡给别人。  
橙子没话说，只能换一个角度来说服他：“问题是你现在没法出门啊……”   
她的意思是荒耶在她家不能被柯尼勒斯知道。  
这点荒耶也同意，所以他回头看向窗户。  
橙子再找不到理由来反驳，想来自己无论如何都借不到完整的七千英镑了。于是她松开他，无力地靠在门上，手堵住嘴唇。她想此时杀掉柯尼勒斯和荒耶都比从后者那里借钱还给前者要来的方便。  
“那你……做完再走吧？” 她随口说道，没精打采的，眼皮都不抬。

话音落地，两人间不自然的沉默。橙子这才意识到她说了什么。  
她想说“我不是那个意思”，但转念一想，自己明明就是那个意思——  
想做到底。  
不只自己，她觉得荒耶也想。  
魔力和钱都是契机，正好帮他们合理化这一行为。他们平时也做，经常做，但有正当理由时总是更加肆无忌惮。即便很多情况下，做到那种程度是不必要的。比如他们现在已经补完魔力，完全可以就此打住，却都贪婪地想要继续。  
在橙子思考的时候，荒耶已经将她抱起放在门后的角落。她上半身靠着墙，白色的衬衫几乎和墙融为一体，更引人把目光集中在裸露的肌肤上。布料堪堪遮住自然下垂的双乳，露出锁骨和胸骨的线条。双腿弯曲，褚红的长裙落下，如一团涟漪从腰部朝四周散去，完全露出腿的形状。丝袜在大腿根部被撑得很薄，几乎是透明的。  
也是青色。  
荒耶确认了之后看向她有些茫然无措的双眼。他盯着那双眼睛，在离它们几厘米的地方严肃地说：“喜欢。”  
橙子一愣，眨了眨眼，想起刚才有过差不多的情景。也是在门这边，那时在说胸罩颜色的事……她明白过来荒耶在说什么。目光晃动了一下，有点慌张又有点着急地吻住面前的人。  
荒耶把她推到墙上。手探至腰际，拉下半截丝袜。  
橙子嘴角一弯，咽下他的唾液，然后错开湿润的双唇，轻轻拽着领子贴在他耳边说：“快点。”


	3. 下

“嗯。” 荒耶的声音仿佛带了粘性，他们再次紧贴彼此。  
带茧的手指拉开了内裤皮筋，在布料盖住的一小块皮肤上摸索。  
橙子心中一紧，吻的更深。她捧住荒耶的脸，四指放在耳后，拇指摩挲脸颊，仿佛要把掌心的纹路与他的皱纹嵌合到一起。  
荒耶的手还在外部，但已经粘上了液体。他有点惊讶，睁开眼看身下的少女。与刚开始时漫不经心地眯着眼不同，她双眼紧闭，好像生怕与他目光相接。许是荒耶上下的动作都停了，橙子微微抬起眼皮。但未等眼前的朦胧散开，荒耶的手便朝里探入。指腹在壁上按压，舌头擦过她的上颚，两者都按照他想好的节奏有序进行。橙子的呼吸被此起彼伏的快感弄得支离破碎。意识在朝两边拉扯，越来越薄弱。粗重的鼻息和清脆的吮吸声在她脑中不断放大。  
“唔……嗯……” 她甚至没有注意到唇间已经漏出呻吟。

“咚咚……” 有人小声敲门。全没有前两次的气势，反而像在试探。  
荒耶瞥了一眼门，见橙子没有注意到便不再理会。他又往里探了一点。手指已经完全滑入，被液体充分包裹。然后慢慢往回收。  
“咚咚咚……”   
荒耶将手指加到两根，加快了节奏。敲门声正好盖过水声和其他各种暧昧可疑的声音。  
“咚咚咚！”   
橙子神经一跳，感觉这声音不是敲门而是直接敲在她脑袋上一样。双腿猛地往里收，膝盖狠狠撞在荒耶的腰上。因为动作太大，反而刺激到了几个敏感点。她顿时皱紧双眉，用手腕生生将到唇边的呻吟堵了回去。  
“苍崎？”  
荒耶把手抽出来，橙子这才敢慢慢放下手臂。老实说她又忘记阿鲁巴还在外面了，他突然出声把她吓得不轻，整个人取暖似的缩在荒耶怀里。双手紧紧环着他的脖子，脸埋在肩上，大口大口颤抖着喘气。荒耶打开手掌，轻抚她沾满汗的后背，逐渐顺通了她的呼吸。  
橙子恢复平静后，终于听清了门外的声音。  
“苍崎你在听吗？钱还没拿好啊？”  
就是现印也该印好了吧？！  
阿鲁巴心想，但不敢把这句话说出来。  
“我在听。” 橙子提起明亮的嗓音回答。  
“钱……” 她说着目光划向荒耶，后者装做没有领会意思。她见没希望，便信口扯谎：“钱在保险柜。锁好像坏了，我在想办法。”  
保险柜的锁坏掉，阿鲁巴还是第一次听说。不过就算橙子在说谎，他也只能在门外腹诽。他越想越生气，越生气越觉得今天热得出奇。于是夏日的太阳替橙子承担了不少怨气。  
“你先把门开开，我进去坐会儿。” 他脱下帽子，用手帕仔细揩掉鼻尖的汗。  
橙子想说门的锁也坏了。不过她刚刚才开过门，这话太过离谱。万一阿鲁巴真生气强闯进来——虽然以他的能力，成功率有没有万一都难说。  
然后她想到一个更离谱的。  
“我没穿衣服。”  
不说阿鲁巴的脸色，荒耶都目光一震。不过这也算半句实话。  
“快修好了。你在外面躺椅上坐一下吧。”   
阿鲁巴不知道除了“ok”还能说什么。于是悻悻躺下，把椅子摇得吱呀乱响，好像轧过的木板是苍崎橙子一般。

橙子悄悄松了一口气，呼气的时候好像脊柱也被抽去了，重新瘫倒在荒耶身上。  
“不如我先去取钱？” 荒耶一边拍她的背，一边低声问。  
橙子揽着他的腰不说话。她想，再拖下去不是办法，能还多少是多少吧。再说了，要做随时都可以做，也不是非得现在。  
“好。” 她不情愿地松开手臂，小指忽然蹭到一个冰凉的东西。  
是荒耶皮夹的金属件。  
皮夹塞在后裤袋里。对折，由金属扣子扣起来。透过缝隙，隐约可见几张不同颜色的银行卡的边沿。  
橙子仿佛听到心咯噔一声响。  
她突然又抱住荒耶，脸紧贴着他颈侧，坚决地改口：“不好。”  
荒耶不明所以地看向橙子，但她整个脸埋在颈窝，并不看他。  
“总不能让柯尼勒斯一直等着……” 荒耶多少有点同情他。  
谁让他利息那么高？  
橙子腹诽。  
“不会让他等太久的。” 她换了轻柔的口气说，同时指尖撬开皮夹的金属扣子。  
荒耶哪里知道橙子另有所图，以为这句话在催促自己，便低头吻住她。  
橙子顺势闭上眼，留一条缝观察银行卡的位置。她一手攀着荒耶的背，另一只手环在他腰际，往皮夹的缝隙里探。  
碰到了。黑色银行卡露在外面的一个圆角。  
然而卡塞得很紧，任凭橙子的两只手指怎么拽都纹丝不动。不把整个皮夹拿出来恐怕不行。  
荒耶察觉到她注意力不集中，半睁开眼。橙子瞥到后立刻合实眼皮，避开与他目光相接。同时摸卡的那只手环紧了他的腰。  
「你累的话就到此为止。」荒耶传声。  
橙子很愧疚，在荒耶关心自己的时候想着怎么偷他的银行卡。  
「没有……」她说着握住身边宽厚的手掌，按在小腹上，仿佛这样就能掩盖她过分的行为。  
荒耶从善如流，撩开裙子，朝里探去。滑腻的液体仍然温热。  
熟悉的快感再次爬上橙子的脊背。缠绵中，她解开荒耶环在腰上的手，五指紧扣。按在他手背的指尖因用力而微微发白。荒耶握回去，但嘴唇渐渐松开。  
「放松。」他碰了碰她的鼻尖。  
橙子点点头，深深吸入新鲜空气，肌肉随着呼气松弛。腿放平，贴着瓷砖散热，双手垂在荒耶腰侧。两人对视几秒，橙子依然毫无头绪。荒耶即使做爱也随身携带三重结界，可见他警惕和慎重到了什么地步。想要神不知鬼不觉地从他身上抽出皮夹，拿到卡，再给阿鲁巴，可能性也就比阿鲁巴成功强闯进她家大一点吧。  
没想到难倒最高位人偶使的不是哪个更高境界的魔术师，而是区区七千英镑。  
看来只能硬上了。

“继续吧。” 橙子扶着荒耶的后颈，吻住他。  
她清晰感觉到滑腻的液体从大腿根部流出来，爬过柔软的皮肤，粘在瓷砖上。她想到小时候住在深山里时，经常见到从石头下汩汩冒出的泉水。  
拿这样清雅的画面来比喻现在的场景……我真是越来越世俗，越来越不像魔术师了。  
还要为钱所累……  
她闭着眼，无奈地牵动嘴角。  
地上的液体已经蔓延到手的位置。橙子用指尖稍微沾了一点，假装随意地擦在荒耶的背上。体液中的魔力穿透皮肤，像出其不意的静电激得荒耶动作一滞。  
有戏。她心中一动。  
橙子唐突脱离了这个吻。荒耶以为她要缓口气，没有急着吻回去，耐心等她调匀呼吸。不过橙子的呼吸并不像之前那般混乱。她盯着荒耶仍然一无所知的眼睛，下定决心，这种事情绝对不做第二次。  
后来她才醒悟，不需要她决定“不做”，荒耶就能让她“不敢做”。不过这是后话。

停留在荒耶背上的手指开始划动，同时橙子翕动嘴唇：“Isa.”   
蕴含冻结之力的卢恩符文在荒耶背上一闪而过。他的动作凝固了。橙子慢动作般缓缓松开手，背上的液体将她指尖最后一点也带下来。她的手从黑衬衫里出来，抽出后裤袋的皮夹。当着荒耶的面，在他几乎能压弯脊柱的目光中拿走最上面那张黑色的卡。  
卡从门底下飞过。  
“柯尼勒斯，接着。” 橙子极不痛快地对门外喊，口气差得仿佛是她借给阿鲁巴钱，“自己去取七千。密码是XXXX。”  
“你要是敢多拿一便士——”   
门外一声冷笑打断了她的话。阿鲁巴看着持卡人的名字，像一个屡战屡败的老猎人一下抓住森林里最狡猾的狐狸的尾巴。他举起这张塑料小卡片，放在阳光下，来来回回观察拼写出“荒耶宗莲”的一串字母。  
“反正不是你的钱嘛。” 他拿卡敲了敲门，讥笑道。  
话音未落，门上的符文一亮，沙尘骤起。所幸阿鲁巴也修习卢恩，及时打开防御没有受伤。不过等他反应过来的时候，人已经站在外面的马路上。

门内。  
苍崎橙子跪坐在一动不动的男人面前，小腿贴到地上的液体也没心思在意。  
“对不起……” 她像犯错的小学生，在父母面前垂着头嗫嚅，双手抓紧裙子，“今天不还七千全款，阿鲁巴不会罢休的。要是他放风出去，我以后就借不到钱了……”   
她见荒耶不为所动，突然话锋一转，抓住他的两臂，目光灼灼地说：“三天之内我绝对还上——拿神代符文担保。”   
她不会拿神代符文开玩笑。荒耶想。不过这事不是还上钱就能翻篇的。  
「解开。」他传声。  
攥紧衬衫的十指缓缓松开。  
“那你能不能……” 橙子用近乎撒娇的眼神看向荒耶。后者不知道杀人都不眨一下，高傲得装不下几个人的的眼睛里还能流露这样的情感。但转念一想，这眼神来自二十岁左右的少女最自然不过。橙子说了一半，咬住下嘴唇。饶是她向来处变不惊，也不好意思接着说。于是传声道：「能不能别生我的气……」  
荒耶听到了，把每个字的发音和语气都明明白白地存在脑子里。但他没回答，连目光也不抖动一下。仿佛他不是橙子说话的对象，而是一个冷眼的旁观者。  
就在橙子把头完全垂下的时候，脑海中响起荒耶的声音：  
「好。」  
“诶？真的？” 橙子猛地仰起头，一脸明媚的抱住他，像抱着巨大泰迪熊的小女孩。  
荒耶眨了一下眼，算是默认。  
她兴冲冲地想解开符文。指尖碰到后背的时候忽然神色一凛，恢复魔术师警觉的一面。  
“说话算话？” 她严肃地问。  
「以你欠我的七千英镑保证，符文解开我便离开你家——」荒耶刻意停顿片刻再说，「绝不生气。」  
橙子的手悬在荒耶背后，解开不是，放下也不是。犹豫片刻，还是抱住了他的腰，脸埋在胸口。  
“那你还是生气吧……”   
两人的胸口交错起伏数次后，荒耶用橙子的原话问回去：「说话算话？」  
橙子不快地瞥了他一眼，但还是点点头。左手在他背上拂过，符文破解。  
平时不生气的人生起气来可不得了——她万没想到印证这一点的是自己。  
“躺下。” 荒耶说。  
橙子顺着他的话躺平，白衬衫的一边朝外打开。  
“有一件事，我觉得有必要现在告诉你——” 荒耶捧起一缕长发，原本的橙色在阴影中呈暗红色。发丝一缕缕从他指间落下，散在橙子白皙的胸口。  
“卡的密码，我改过了。”   
长发尽数从宽厚的手掌中坠落。在橙子剧烈震颤的眼神中，荒耶吻住微微张开的双唇，替她咽下到嘴边的话。

橙子这边的情况不理想，柯尼勒斯那里更不会好到哪里去。话说他到了ATM机前，刚按按完确定，机器就发出警告的声音，同时屏幕上大字写着：密码错误，还有3次机会。  
他以为太着急按错了，便盯着数字键盘一边念一边按了第二次。  
机器再次发出警报。  
难道记错了？不可能啊……  
柯尼勒斯对自己的记性很有自信，只是四位数字怎么会记错。  
那么只剩下一个他最不想面对的答案。  
他面无表情地试了最后一次。理所当然，密码还是错的。还有1次机会。  
“FUCK！” ATM机的隔间回荡着他的咒骂声。  
苍崎橙子！！！

“你打算忍到什么时候？” 荒耶停下动作，漆黑的眼中映出橙子紧皱的双眉和手腕上被咬出的血痕。  
她稍微松开压在唇上的手腕，颤抖着呼吸。  
“他……随时……会回来的……”   
正如她所说，阿鲁巴在过来路上，怀着想生吞活剥橙子的心。  
“你也不想他听见吧？” 她勉强弯了弯嘴角。  
“当然。” 荒耶如此说着，却硬生生将橙子的手摁在地上。在她惊愕的目光中，平静地说，“请继续努力。”

如果把橙子的意识比作一瓶红墨水，而荒耶是透明的自来水。假使自来水一滴一滴滴进瓶子，红墨水虽然薄了，好在有一个循序渐进的过程，不易被察觉。但现在的情况是墨水瓶在水龙头下，透明的水柱一瞬间冲破了红色。  
橙子忍不住叫出声。  
在她回想刚才是不是太响的时候，下一声便从紧咬的牙关中漏出。像玻璃裂了一条缝，第二第三条就会接踵而至。  
在强忍的呻吟声中，她隐约听到门外有人喊她的名字，仿佛从另一个世界传来。  
不知道该说阿鲁巴来得巧还是不巧。她这样一想，竟然有点想笑。

“苍崎，我给你最后一次机会，正确的密码是什么？”  
房子周围的魔术装置侦查到阿鲁巴的攻击性，已经进入戒备状态。  
荒耶停下动作，低头吻橙子眼角的泪水，直到她的睫毛不自然地颤动，他才直起身。  
“她的生日。” 他回答。  
“我怎么知道她哪天——” 阿鲁巴忽然僵住。如果他的身体能够将精神完全外化，他已经平地跳起，起码要转体三周半才能落地。可惜现在他只能石雕般愣在原地。不知道过了多久，阿鲁巴突然一个机灵，尖细的声音直穿云霄：“荒耶？！”  
门砰砰地响着。  
橙子想这扇门今天响的次数恐怕比前一周加起来都多。  
“荒耶你在苍崎家？？？” 柯尼勒斯的声音从门缝里挤进来。  
你现在才发现啊……  
橙子很想这么说，但她已经累得呼吸都感到疲倦。她合上双眼，任由伸入门底下的发梢随着敲门声震动。  
等等——  
阿鲁巴举起的手杖在空中一停。  
苍崎刚才说她“没穿衣服”吧？  
就是我想的那样没错吧？  
在宽宏大量的我耐心等候的时候——  
“你们俩到底在里面干嘛啊？！”

荒耶和橙子对视一眼，心照不宣。  
“到我房间去吧？” 橙子的声音轻到像在呢喃。  
荒耶点头，横抱起柔软的身体。脚步声离门越来越远。  
“喂！你们都不打算解释一下吗？” 阿鲁巴的声音还是那么响亮又充满生气，“还有密码！密码！！！”   
可惜卧室的门已经关上。  
荒耶最后瞥了一眼急到手舞足蹈的红色身影，拉上窗帘。


End file.
